bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee Bear
This article is about the Bear NPC "Bee Bear". For the worker bee of a similar name, see "Bear Bee". Bee Bear is a traveling bear who appears every Beesmas. His quests were focused on creating presents, which could be later given to NPCs. At the end of his quests, he gave you a special bee, the Festive Bee (or, if you already owned one by buying the Festive Bee Pack, he gave 500 tickets). He was located in the traveling bear area in front of the Ant Gate on December 19, 2018 to January 31, 2019 and in front of the Dandelion Field in late 2019. He returned later on December 22, 2019, and is currently set to leave on February 9th, 2020. Bee Bear rewards the player a Cub Buddy after 10 quests and the Bee Cub Skin after another 5. His quests consist of a variety of different requirements, including collecting pollen, tokens, goo, defeating mobs, putting Ornaments on the Beesmas Tree, and more. He stands in front of the Dandelion Field next to the Festive Present, the first time that a traveling bear was located somewhere other than in front of the Ant Gate. Festive Bee Quests (21) Dialogue Cub Buddy Quests (15) Dialogue Tips # Use field boosters whenever possible. They help with collecting pollen, especially for the Festive Bee Workshop Quests and the '' Bee Cub Workshop Quests''. These can also be stacked using present rewards (2018 only) or codes. If necessary, using crafting material boosts can also help. # Collect honey tokens from sprouts, honeystorms, and the Stick Bug Challenge. You can summon a honeystorm using the Honey Storm Summoner near Brown Bear every 4 hours or use the Special Sprout Summoner every 16 hours near the Red HQ. Stick Bug, Stick Nymphs, and Stick Bug's Defence Totems also drop honey tokens so collect those too. Applies to A Pinch Of Magic and Honeyday Harvest. Many of Bee Bear’s quests (All I want for Beesmas is Goo, Unsilent Night, and A Beesmas Miracle) also require special tokens (Gumdrops/Moon Charms) that require active firefly hunting or sprout planting. # Use the Glue Dispenser. If you don’t have a Gummy Bee but have a Goo Hotshot badge, use a Field Booster and then the Glue Dispenser in Gummy Bear's Lair. It gives you infinite gumdrops boost that, when coupled with a field booster, would help you with the goo requirements in Festive Bee Workshops 1 and 3, as well as in All I Want for Beesmas is Goo. # Give presents to NPCs. If an NPC gives a Field Boost that you need for a quest, give them a present if you haven’t yet. Keep in mind, however, that you can only give a present to Onett after completing all of his Star Journey quests and you can only give presents to Gifted Bucko Bee, Gifted Riley Bee, and Stick Bug when they have been given a Translator (2018 only). #Use Magic Beans to summon Sprouts. In some of Bee Bear's quests, it is required to collect special treats such as strawberries and sunflower seeds. Sprouts are the best way to collect special treats. Note that the drops are varied towards the field it is in. For example, a sprout found in the Strawberry Field will drop more strawberry tokens than any other treat. This is especially useful for Festive Bee Workshop 3. Some of Bee Bear’s 2019 quests also require quite a few tokens from sprouts. #Try to ”preserve” (don’t defeat) any mobs that take a long time to respawn such as the mantis, scorpion, spider, and werewolf. Because you will need these mobs for Polar Bear quest requirements for Festive Bee Workshops 2, 3, Presents for Polar Bear, and Bee Cub Workshop 4. It will waste your time if you recently defeated the werewolf and got Teriyaki Jerky from Polar Bear (requires to defeat 1 werewolf). Especially when collecting pollen, it will be hard not to defeat the mobs but it is easy if you don’t claim your hive and do some expert dodging. Some of Bee Bear’s 2019 quests require defeating many mobs with long respawn times too. #Make sure you are already done crafting the ingredients with the Blender before doing the Festive Bee Workshop 1 quest which requires you to craft 25 ingredients (2 hours 5 minutes) and before doing the Festive Bee Workshop 3 quest which requires you to craft 100 ingredients (8 hours 20 minutes). For item saving, just craft gumdrops which are the cheapest to craft. If you don't have the item needed to craft the items, go get it from sprouts, Stick Bug, etc. Lastly, don't end the crafting before you get them or your time and items you spend on the crafting are being wasted. #Try to server-hop for Rogue Vicious Bees and especially Wild Windy Bees. This is as many of Bee Bear’s Cub Buddy quests need tokens from Windy Bee/defeat of Windy Bee. Trivia * One of the three Present tokens hidden in the game can be found behind Bee Bear’s gift boxes. * Bee Bear arrived on day 9 of Beesmas 2018. * Bee Bear is the third traveling bear to be introduced. * Bee Bear is the first bear to require completion of another bear's quests, the second being Spirit Bear. ** One of his quests, 'Present for Polar Bear', is centered on 5 of Polar Bear's quests. ** Several of his quests also rely on the Ornaments on the Beesmas Tree. * This bear uses the Cartoony Animation Pack. * Bee Bear is Polar Bear's older cousin and is just a polar bear in a bee costume. * Bee Bear, Mother Bear, and Science Bear are the only quest-giving bears in the game that are not directly based on real-life bears. * Just like Panda Bear, Mother Bear, Science Bear, Black Bear, Bubble Bee Man, and Spirit Bear, he is self-aware that he is in a game. For example, he sings: "�� He knows if you've used external programs to exploit in this game or not... �� �� So don't hack for Bubble Bee Man'sBubble Bee Man sake!!" * The dialogue while the player is completing "The Beesmas Rush" states that Bee Bear hasn't missed a Beesmas deadline in over 250 years, suggesting that he is over 250 years old. * The quest title "Bee-liz Honey-dad''"'' refers to "Feliz Navidad" ("Merry Christmas" in Spanish), a popular Christmas song. Similarly, "White Beesmas''" is an allusion to the classic Christmas song (and movie) White Christmas and "All I Want For Beesmas Is Goo" references the song "All I Want For Christmas Is You". * Some of the quests have contradictory descriptions. ** In "Bee-liz Honey-dad", the initial dialogue as well as the quest menu mention defeating 10 Mantises, but the "during" dialogue does not. ** In the quest "BEElieve", Bee Bear says collect 2,000 blue pollen but the quest menu says collect 2,500 blue pollen. ** In the quest "Naughty Or Nice", in the quest menu, it tells you to collect 400,000 pollen from the Clover Field, but in the during dialogue, it tells you to collect 400,000 pollen from the Strawberry Field instead. **In the quest "Beesmas Blitz", Bee Bear tells you to collect 25 tokens from sprouts, even though you only need 10. * The quest "The Beesmas Rush" initially required using the Treat Dispenser 3 times. This was taken out of the quest soon after since it required you to be in the Bee Swarm Simulator Club group to use it. * In the conclusion dialogue, the final sentence, 'Anyhow, I'm here to tell you to seek out Bubble Bee Man once more... In your darkest hour, he'll be your light!' is telling you to go to the 30 Bee Gate at night, do the moon charm parkour, and talk to Bubble Bee Man in the 30 Bee Gate to get the final event quest: 'B.B.M. Mission'. * Bee Bear is bilingual, or at least knows enough Spanish to rewrite the "Prospero año y felicidad" ("prosperous year and happiness") line of ''Feliz Navidad to "Osos felices, esa es la verdad" ("happy bears, that's the truth") * Bee Bear is the longest staying traveling bear, staying for 44 days from December 19th, 2018 to January 31st, 2019 and for 50 days from December 22, 2019 to February 9, 2020. * Bee Bear is the first Seasonal Traveling Bear in the game. * A server-wide message appeared in his last 1 hour, and another in his last 10 minutes. * The dialogue in "All I Want For Beesmas Is Goo" references hidden tokens in the Beesmas Tree. *Bee Bear has his own Cub Buddy skin. Category:Traveling Bears Category:Bears Category:Quest giver Category:NPC Category:Beesmas